


Lyon

by Altais4



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Fix-It, Kissing, M/M, Post Episode: Zurich, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altais4/pseuds/Altais4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an overnight stay in Lyon Martin meets up with an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lyon

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Ianina for speedy beta!!

The three gold stripes on his cuff formed a beautiful contrast to the dark blue of his uniform jacket as Martin raised his hand to knock on the door to the hotel room. He paused mid-move, wondering again how much confidence was to be gained from such a simple design. Oddly enough, it felt nothing like wearing his cherished captain's uniform at MJN. And with sudden clarity, he realised that it wasn't the number of stripes or the amount of gold braid that counted, but the much more profane pay-check at the end of the month.

Martin blinked to chase such thoughts away. He wasn't here in his capacity of first officer, or captain for that matter, but as a friend. A negligent friend perhaps, since they hadn't seen each other for six months, now. Bracing himself, he raised his hand again and knocked, tentatively at first, and then more energetically.

"Come in!" Douglas' rich voice sounded muffled through the polished wooden door. Suddenly it opened, and there was the man himself, tall, the dark eyes heavy-lidded, just like he remembered him, and merely inches away. He looked casual in shirtsleeves, the top buttons undone.

"D-Douglas, it's good to see you." Martin's heartbeat involuntarily sped up at the sight of him. He had pictured this meeting so often during countless hours of flying that it felt almost unreal, now that it was finally happening. With a mixture of excitement and anxiety, he followed his former colleague inside. 

His first impression was that the room was too small or the bed too big, or possibly both. The only other pieces of furniture were the wardrobe and a small table with two rickety chairs, one of them currently hosting Douglas' flight bag. Martin swallowed uneasily as he closed the door behind him. This room was nothing like the moderate luxury of the faceless hotel chains he had become accustomed to over the course of the last few months.

"Don't look so surprised. I think its one of MJN's - or should I say OJS' - finest." Douglas stated by way of greeting. 

Blushing, Martin tore his gaze away from the double bed with floral bedspread and made some steps further in. Since when did he become so picky? Surely Douglas didn't expect him to rip off his clothes then and there. "What about the others?" he asked.

"Ah, yes. Well, they're staying over the road at the Hotel de Ville. I've been thinking we could use some privacy," Douglas answered evenly. "We haven't seen each other in a while."

Martin let out a nervous, little laugh as the image of Arthur, full of excitement about meeting an old friend, kept popping up in his mind. Not to mention the prospect of a full-blown reunion with the rest of the MJN family. In no way could he manage that, especially given his plans for tonight. "G-Good thinking," he murmured. "So... how is OJS going?"

"Well, as good as to be expected." Douglas had retreated towards the table and was now casually leaning against it, his hands behind his back. 

"F-Fine." Martin nodded. Was it just him, or was the man's expression a little guarded or distant? At this point, he realised how unnatural it felt, both of them standing. They hadn't even said hello properly. Wasn't that supposed to be different among close friends?

Briefly Martin wondered if he had been imagining things. But since he had made it this far, initiated it even... Gathering up his courage, he stepped forward and pulled Douglas into a quick hug. For a blissful moment, he felt himself pressed against the warm body, basked in the feeling of closeness. Then he broke away and they were apart again, Martin's hands hanging useless at his sides, while he didn't dare looking back at his friend. 

"So, how is it in Switzerland?" Douglas deep voice interrupted his ponderings. "You look good by the way." 

"W-What?" Martin's head flew up and he stared into Douglas' smiling face, little crinkles surrounding his eyes. 

"Calm, decisive... what was the last one?" Douglas prompted.

"R-Resourceful, I think." Self-consciously Martin patted his uniform jacket with its emblem of Swiss Airways as he tentatively returned the smile. Douglas was right, it actually did calm him wearing it. And for the first time in his life he felt like he had resources. "Would you mind sitting down?" he suggested somewhat boldly, flicking his eyes over the bed. "G-Getting more comfortable." 

It felt almost like old times, kicking off shoes and winding down after a long day of flying. Once they had settled on the bed, pillows stuffed behind their backs as makeshift upholstery, Douglas resumed the conversation more seriously. "Tell me, what's it like working for a mayor airline? Have you learned the ropes?"

"Great, great." Martin comfortably leaned back, quickly warming to the topic. "The new A321-111 is unbelievable. The landings are so smooth, you hardly notice the touch down. It's mostly autopilot, naturally. A-And how is G-ERTI?"

"Oh, the old girl is becoming better and better with every little bit of gold-wire exchanged."

"Good." Martin couldn't help but smile at the obvious affection in Douglas' voice. For a moment he pictured his former first officer busying himself in the flight deck, rightfully occupying the captain's seat. Well, he himself wouldn't mind flying her again. For old times sake.

"And your colleagues, Martin? All good and proper?" 

"Actually..." Martin paused, feeling suddenly nervous. Because this wasn't something he liked to advertise, particularly not after complaining so much about MJN in the past. "They are... actually, they are a bit dull." 

"Dull? Proper airline captains? How on earth could that be?" Douglas called out, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Martin sat up straight, talking quickly. "God, all they go on about is their latest car or where to go skiing over the weekend." He sighed. "And did you know? They speak Swiss-German, which isn't even proper German. Not that I'm very good at it in the first place, despite Theresa and all." He fell abruptly silent.

"Ah, Theresa." Douglas, who had got up, while listening to Martin's tirade, was now walking over to the window. He paused for a moment, then lowered the blinds to protect them from the dazzling light of the setting sun. I left the room in much more intimate semi-darkness. "So, how is your love life going?" he asked casually. 

"M-My what?" Martin shot back, and then turned his face to hide his blush. He didn't mean to sound dismissive, not towards Douglas anyway. And wasn't his love life, or rather the pathetic lack of it, just what he had been wanting to talk about? 

"Theresa... being with her...," he started and then trailed off again as he watched Douglas getting back to the bed and lowering himself onto the mattress. To his surprise the man didn't resume his sitting position, but was lying down next to him, crossing his hands behind the back of his head. After a moment's hesitation, Martin followed suit and stretched out on the mattress. "With Theresa... it's not what I had expected," he admitted.

"Why so?" Douglas voice had grown soft, with no hint of his customary sarcasm.

"Well, she..." Staring up at the ceiling, Martin had absolutely no idea how to go on. He said in a rush, "Having sex with her didn't excite me... at least, not in the way it should." 

"I'm not sure I understand," Douglas returned, carefully. "I hadn't taken you for that picky." 

"No, no. Theresa is great. She's smart and kind... and beautiful." Martin added the last bit almost as an afterthought. He turned onto his side, unable to contain his nervous energy. "Listen, it's not her. It's me. I-I didn't like it in general," he clarified. 

"I see." Douglas had gone very still.

"Douglas, there is something I wanted to talk to you about," Martin began, fingers fiddling with the bedspread, crushing it between his fingertips. "Do you remember when we had dinner together? Before I left for Zurich?"

"I remember that evening," Douglas answered, quietly. 

Martin closed his eyes, collecting himself. "We were at your house. It had got late, and we were talking about all kinds of things. Relationships for instance... and Theresa. You told me something then. That it didn't always have to be a princess to make you happy. Not necessarily. That there might be other ways, other people. That one might even be attracted to someone one would never have imagined. Possibly the least likely person in the world." Martin paused, not daring to look Douglas into the eye, and then quickly went on. "You said that you knew all of this, because you've had your fair share of princesses in your life. So here is my question: were you serious then, Douglas? Did you like these other ways? Did they excite you?" 

"Martin what do you mean?" Douglas asked sharply. 

"Well, when it didn't work out with her the way I thought it would, I thought I might try it for myself. If it is better than..." Martin lapsed into silence, uncertain, his hand still following loosely the floral patterns. 

For a while neither man was talking, the only sounds coming from passing cars in the street below. Then Douglas began to speak. "And did you do it? Did you try it out?" he enquired softly. 

"N-No. I mean... there wasn't anybody," Martin murmured, confused. 

"Martin, are you trying to tell me that there aren't any attractive crew members at Swiss Airways?" Even though his tone was gentle, Martin got a feeling that Douglas didn't quite believe him. 

"No! I mean, yes, there are!" he rushed to say. He didn't want to leave the impression that he considered himself superior to cabin crew. Or anybody else. "M-Maybe I just wished for someone more familiar. Someone I like... someone I trust."

"Someone like me?" Douglas voice had gone soft, almost a whisper. The next moment, he slid over, closing the space between them. Martin gasped in surprise when Douglas' lips met his. It wasn't for the first time that someone else had taken the initiative - even Theresa had surprised him with a kiss, when he had failed to make the right moves... again. However, this was different. Martin couldn't get enough, every intoxicating touch of tongue and lips causing shivers of pleasure, pooling in his groin. One kiss followed another and another, until their whole bodies were pressed flush against each other. 

"And did that excite you?" Douglas broke off after a long moment of pure bliss, managing to sound breathless and smug at the same time. He wormed a hand down between their entwined bodies, until he found Martin's erection and enclosed it gently. "Oh, yes, I think so!" 

"Yes, yes," Martin gasped, joy bubbling up inside him. God, if only he had known - no more awkward fumbling or going stiff with worry. Touching Douglas felt so natural and very, very right. Dreamily he snuggled closer to the man who had been his friend for so long. Whom he admired and cared for, and... well, fantasized over. "S-So, might you consider... us?" he asked, breathlessly, with more hope in his voice than he cared to admit. 

By way of an answer Douglas cradled Martin securely in his arms. It made his heart pound and his cheeks heat. 

Unable to contain himself, Martin kept on talking, "We p-probably won't be seeing much of each other at first, because of my tight work schedule. And my apartment in Zurich is rather small, not much more than the attic. And we haven't even... you know..." Shyly he pressed his cock in the general direction of Douglas' groin. "P-Possibly I'm a total disaster in bed...Theresa said I shouldn't worry but..."

"Martin, keep calm and listen to me!" At this point, Douglas' self-assured voice cut off his nervous babbling. He gave Martin's erection a friendly squeeze, before he pulled him into another kiss. "I'm confident that you'll do just fine, sir!" 

The End


End file.
